poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess-Sitting
Princess-Sitting is the seventh episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were showing Princess Yuna the royal family album about the time when Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight Sparkle took care of Yuna when she was a baby filly and while Celestia, Luna and Hiro were at the meeting with King Babar, Queen Celeste, Cornelius, Lord and Lady Rataxes, Basil, and Duke Kyrippos II and Duchess Ice Mirror. The Royal Family Album One day in Canterlot, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Yuna were looking at the Royal family Album to look at pictures from their greatest memories and the only memory Celestia and Luna enjoyed showing Yuna is about when Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight Sparkle foalsits her when she was only a baby filly and Yuna asked them to tell her and so their story begins long ago. Years ago Years ago, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance has been summoned by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro to look after Princess Yuna while they're away at their royal meeting with with King Babar, Queen Celeste, Cornelius, Lord and Lady Rataxes, Basil, and Duke Kyrippos II and Duchess Ice Mirror and they excepted the task. Playing with Twilight and Cadance/Making Hoofprints So, Princess Twilight and Princess Cadance spend some time playing with Yuna, She enjoys Peek-A-Boo, going on a small slides and getting tickled and she even enjoys making hoofprints on paper. Feeding Yuna/Bathtime for Yuna After making hoofprints with Twilight and Cadance, It was Yuna's Snacktime, So they got Yuna fed with Applesauce. After feeding, It was Yuna's Bathtime, So they give her a bath in the tub and showed her some bath toys for her to play with, After her bath, Twilight and Cadance were playing with Yuna, Then there was the smell, Yuna needed her diaper changed, So, they changed her with wipes, ointment, powder and a fresh clean diaper and she's all clean. Nap Time for Yuna It was nap time for Yuna, So, Twilight and Cadance sang her a Lullaby and Yuna went fast asleep. Just then, Princess Celestia, Prince Hiro and Princess Luna came back. Twilight and Cadance showed the the blue, purple and yellow hoofprints on three papers: the blue ones were Yuna's, the purple ones were Twilight's and the yellow ones were Cadance's, Celestia, Luna and Hiro were very pleased what a great job they did foalsitting Yuna and the hoofprints they did, Celestia offered them if they would like to do another foalsitting again anytime and Twilight and Cadance excepted. The Flashback ends When the flashback ends, It all came back to Yuna, She learned a lot about how much she enjoys spending some time with families and relatives every now and then, Celestia told her that she knew she would be a very special princess in her own way and Luna stated that even if she's growing up, She will alway be her little filly and Yuna, Celestia and Luna loved each other very much. Trivia *This episode is about when Yuna was a baby fillly and Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance were foalsitting her. Songs #You'll Be in My Heart - Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance Category:Iamnater1225